Ananya Alcott
'First Name' Ananya 'Last Name' Alcott 'IMVU Name' xAnanya 'Nicknames' Ann, Anya, Leigh (middle name), Belle (nickname from godfather) 'Age' 04/01/2139- 19 year's old. pocahontas__by_2d75-d4t88c8.jpg|Leigh, at age 16 katara_by_smartybloom-d39vt8w.jpg|Ann, 19 b22013ef62e249741f9cfa59b5facd35-d4wa945.png|age 14 Untitled7.png|Ann, 19 a more realistic interpretation 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 148 'Blood type' O positive 'Behaviour/Personality' Ananya is a young girl who unintentionally gets caught up in series of events out of her control. An extreme optimist, Ann chooses to cope with the events in her life through an almost naïve way, seemingly untouched by the time frame of the world. Ann also has more traditional beliefs due to her upbringing, believing chivalry isn't dead, and treating people with kindness, (all with her own off the wall touch). But under circumstances of extreme emotion she is shown to have a protective and sly side, capable of adapting to change and striving through error, coming out more experienced than before. Apperance Ann's heritage is British although her outside demeanor only seems to reflect it, she was raised by her Father's assistant and her mother, a Japanese man and a southern woman who transferred to move up in the company. She is biracial, giving her a foreign tone. Her features are common but soft, such as her big eyes and "cute" nose which makes her face, the only revelation that leads to the fact she's partially black is her full lips. She also dyes her hair frequently. Allignment After being raised by the rich but giving it up due to the corruption and urge to pave her way, Ann sees Untitled2.png Princess-Jasmine-disney-princess-90.jpg gray. She is a personal female bonding to others easily she sees all sides of situations (she even steals with reasonable cause) and does not believe one can be truly evil, (believing everyone pursues what's "good" in their opinion). She protects her loved ones and is incapable of hurting an innocent being. As for the not so innocent, she defends herself and others at all costs, and is not above murder. She's chaotic good because not only does she defend others and believe in what's right on her moral compass, but she's a free spirit as well, not conforming to laws that are unjust and/or unfair. 'Clan & Rank' Ann takes what jobs come to her, and what's available, besides the little contact she has with family, and her dog, Shuck, she's by herself. She is currently without a faction. 'What district do you live in?' She travels, but her current residence is at the end of District 2 going into District 1, she prefers to stay in D2 so her real hobbies (of helping the poor and complicating the rich) don't seem suspicious. 'Relationship' Single....and a virgin. Ha! ;D 'Occupation' Ann has a wide range of skills, she's taken health courses, is a handy mechanic, but her most special qualities are Palpitation and skills of alternate and natural health (which she serves to the rich and sick) and Persuasion (she's a very good instigator and knows how to get information people would pay handsomely for). 'Fighting Style' Ann is more about quick, dirty fighting rather than brute force.She practices a combination of Eskrima (the 576186-sakura_fight_neji.jpg|Example of her strength gif-girls-fighting-more-in-comments-612904.gif|On par with stronger or equall strong opponents. Ann can adapt and fight on the level that is needed to defend herself. tumblr_mbqo06va1d1qjba4uo4_500.gif|Due to her training, her reaction time is almost perfect. dead-fantasy-5-o.gif tumblr_lfgkwz8HoK1qbxq6qo1_500.gif tifa-dead-fantasy-o.gif Dead_Fantasy_III_by_JeaYna.gif art of hand to hand, joint locks, grappling, and weapon disarming) Silat (joint manipulation, throws, and strikes with daggers) and the Cores of Ninjutsu (stealth based combat, escaping and concealment, water tactics, pyrotechnics, and disguise to impersonation). Her job also makes it easy for her to find pressure points, to refrain from murder. 'Weapon of Choice' Her favorite weapon choice is two daggers, a present from her real mother, and kakutes (rings that are concealed weapons) personally made for her by her godfather, a reward for completing her defense and fight training. She also keeps throwing daggers hidden under different parts of her clothes depending on the outfit, and a set of small duel pistol in her boots (she loves her boots, and you cant be too careful nowadays). Allies/Enemies llies: Poorer families in D1, Courtesans, most of her family business, a few powerful friends in D2, clients (like certain men from the KPD) who seek information or require favors, whomever she can persuade and benefit from. Enemies: Whoever gets in her way, rival companies, certain people in her own family business, the KPD (if she attracts attention), most thugs and gangs who take advantage of her or D1 people. 'Background' Ananya Leigh Alcott was born to a family of successful foreign traders, a man by the name of Brennan Alcott (a British gentleman) and his fiancé Steven (Steffie) Brio (an artistic part indian part black woman who was once an escort). In Britain, she was raised with love and care by her mother while her father and his assistant Hiroaki launched the business to greater heights. This life continued for her till the age of 12, by then, her father was paranoid and became corrupted with power, fearing his secret of smuggling drugs through the company would come out, he disappeared. Ann never quite saw him as a father though and continued to bond with Hiroaki a man who loved her like his own and watched after her and her mother while her father was in hiding. Sadly though, her father returned by the time Ann was 14 his hiding spot having been revealed, and blamed her mother. Seeking vengeance, he broke into the once happy home and forced himself upon his wife in a drug stupor. Hiroaki who was reading Ann a bedtime story, heard Steffie's sobs to hold back her fear. He ran in and lunged at Brennan, leading to Hiroaki knocking Brennan out. Hiroaki ran out to check on Ann, who was hanging out her window hiding, this event led him to teach her how to properly fight and defend herself so she'll never be helpless and forced to bear the whims of a man. During this time however, a vengeful Steffie went to her room and took out a tanto, that she had bought during the family's many travels (in tradition a woman that has been unfaithful uses it to commit suicide) and brutally disembowels Brennan, not just for the attack, but for refusing to marry her so she wouldn't control his business (though they share Ann together). Hiroaki, feeling Steffie's pain, then decides to disguise the crime as if it was committed by a drug cartel, hunting for Brennan. Hiroaki promised to take care of Steffie and Ann at that very moment, and inherited the business. Steffie went through a long battle within herself, constantly scared something cruel could hurt Ann or take her away. Hiroaki would stay up every night, asleep on the floor till Steffie could finally get a full nights rest without waking up screaming. Steffie eventually healed her wounds by the time Ann hit 16, who was a natural in her education and training, though she had no idea what career she wanted. This was around the time Hiroaki admitted his love for Steffie, who put up a good fight....but inside she loved him too. They married, and raised Ann to grow into a kind and gentle soul, with a strong passion for helping people, and a love of everything, but she never knew about her father, believing the police reports that it was a hired hit. That is until she turned 18, her mother felt to be truly safe, she needs to understand what people are capable of, even people she loves and trusts, like her father. Hiroaki was devastated, but understood and stood by the choice. Ann, though heartbroken, had an awakening. She didn't want her life given to her, or to turn into the man he became. She made a plan, and when she graduated school, presented how she wants to paint her life, not knowing what to become she was sure she wanted to help people. Hiroaki, tears in his eyes at how proud he was supported Ann's plan to make a life of her own. Steffie, having contacts in Kasaihana City, and knowing her daughter could handle herself, arranged for her to live in D2. Ann set off on her way, but not before receiving a present from Steffie, a puppy named Shuck named after a ghost that Steffie swore protected her when she was an escort. Ann settled in easy, until she received a message from Hiroaki, claiming that people are turning against them in the family business, a now pregnant Steffie was then sent into hiding, though she was fearful her love would turn on her just as Brennan did years ago. Its now Ann's goal to not only mend her life, but discover what she wants to be, and obtain information in anyway she can to get vengeance on those who've wronged her family. But, she will have fun while doing it.... 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 14:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC